Sometimes, Uchiha's aren't Perfect
by Ramen.Kitsune
Summary: Sasuke is being dumb *again* and it could really jack with his and Naruto's happy ending! SasuNaru, Yaoi, a four shot!
1. The Bet

Sometimes, Uchiha's aren't Perfect

Ramen Kitsune

SasuNaru

Side Pairings also

Disclaimer: I don't own

Naruto

Chapter One:

The Bet

Sasuke sat at his desk, his head rested in his palm lazily, his eyes focusing on something much better then the chalk board.

Instead, his oh so precious attention was on none other then his loud mouth classmate, Naruto. The way his blond hair was spiked everywhere yet in a styled way that famed his face and only showed his true character. The way his stunning blue eyes moved from the board to his notes as he focused on this study more then any other, though Sasuke couldn't tell you what that was at the moment. How his face showed his interest with the way his face had a strangely serious look to it compared to normal. How the three whisker-like marks made his face look a tad bit narrower, but in a good complementing way.

All in all, the blond was gorgeous, and Sasuke was taken by him. But so were others. Gaara, for example, was rumored for hospitalizing people who went to close. Not that Sasuke was scared, Uchiha's didn't know the word, but he knew he would need to be careful.

"Uchiha-san, can you answer the question?" Iruka asked, giving the raven hair sixteen year old a look that clearly said, 'I know you weren't listening'.

"The real question is, Sensei, Do I want to answer the question?" Sasuke replied blankly, giving the man a look that said, 'Try me'. The class seemed to burst into laughter, all but the one Sasuke wanted to laugh.

"Don't be an ass, Uchiha! Iruka-sensei, I'll answer." Naruto pipped, glaring at the boy before gifting his teacher with a warm smile. Iruka smiled back, though it looked a little strained.

"Thank you Naruto, but please do not curse, it will make you sound like I'm doing a terrible job as an educator if you do." Iruka said.

"Oh...Right!" Naruto said, then went to answer the question that was once aimed at Sauske.

The Uchiha sighed, finally looking away from the blond. He couldn't help but think it useless to have feeling for the blond, since he obviously hated him, but he couldn't give up.

The class went on much of the same, Sasuke not paying attention to much, since he didn't need to, and Naruto focusing on the class.

XxXxXx

Lunch had rolled around and Naruto had left with Gaara and Sakura, both his best friends. They always ate together, along with Neji Hyuuga and Rock Lee from the grade above them.

Sasuke watched the blond go before Kiba moved to his desk. The brunette followed the Uchiha's gaze and smirked.

"Got it for Uzumaki, eh?" he said, smirking as he did. Sasuke glared at the boy, but it did nothing. Shikamaru moved to join them along with Shino. "See that guys, our little ice prince gots the hots for none other then loud mouth Uzumaki."

"So bothersome Kiba. We've all known for months now, and you just found out?" Shikamaru said, closing his eyes and rested his head on his hand.

"Agreed." Shino said. "It's like we all knew when you had the hots for Hinata-chan before you did." About that time the shy girl joined them, sitting close to Kiba and blushed at the mention of them.

"I bet he'd say no once you ask him." Kiba said, grinning. "it would serve you right, you stuck up prick." He threw on for kicks.

"No one says no to an Uchiha." Sasuke said simply, not showing how the mere idea of Naruto rejecting him made him feel a little scared.

"Well I bet he would. He is the only person who isn't your friend who will tell you to shove it up yours." Kiba went on. "He's not impressed. Anyway, I heard he has the hots for Iruka."

Sasuke's chop sticks snapped at the thought. He had noticed how the blond seemed to fall all over himself when the teacher was around, and it did surprise him that the blond seemed to like math, but it was the subject Iruka taught.

"No..." Both Shikamaru and Shino said in union. "It's crap." Shino added, having hung out with Kiba one to many summers straight.

"I bet he'd still say no." Kiba said again.

"Alright, I'll take that bet. Fifty dollars. I'll ask him in a week, and in that time, I have all the rights to try and woo him." Sasuke said dryly, glaring at the loud mouth.

"Fifty dollars, eh? Alright. You're so on. So will you cry if he says no?" Kiba jeered, only to earn a piece of sushi in his face.

XxXxXxXx

To be contunued...

Will Naruto be moved? Will he say yes? Find out next chapter! Duh.


	2. For You

Sometimes, Uchiha's aren't Perfect

Ramen Kitsune

SasuNaru

Side Pairings also

Disclaimer: I don't own

Naruto

Chapter Two:

Falling for You

The bet started just after lunch. Naruto came back and Sasuke smiled, moving over to the blond, acting a little aloof and detached.

"Uzumaki-kun... I'm sorry if I upset you earlier... I was being an... Ass." he said, leaning on the blond's desk.

"Yeah you were, and you shouldn't be apologizing to me. Being a teacher is a pain in the ass job and Iruka-sensei doesn't make much money, not that you would know about being middle class. Just don't be an ass to him." Naruto said, then brushed the boy off. Sasuke couldn't help but think of the rumor Kiba had told him about.

Before anything else could be said, the next teacher, Kakashi, came in and began their lesson of history.

Sasuke sighed, then waited till the end of class.

XxXxXx

The next day came around and Naruto had received a single sunflower on his desk, with a note that read: Because you brighten my day, I'll brighten yours, attacked.

The blond seemed truly touched by it and smiled brightly. Sasuke felt happy about that, and then, before Iruka could come into the class room, he went and apologized. He had hope that it would get back to Naruto, and also he felt a little guilty for acting that way, though he wouldn't admit it.

When lunch came, Sasuke went to Naruto and stopped him before he could leave. Sakura swooned over him, though it was less then it was last year (Damn stalker bitch), and Gaara glared death at him.

"Uzumaki-kun, I was wondering if you would like to come with me to lunch... A new ramen stand is having it's grand opening today and it's close by." Sasuke said, knowing that with no doubt the blond would agree. It was no secret the blond loved ramen, and Sasuke wasn't ashamed for using it to his advantage.

"Really? What do you want?" Naruto asked, looking the boy over suspiciously.

"Nothing but your shining smile." Sasuke said, knowing it was a little cheesy, but it seemed to work when the blond blushed lightly.

"Alright... I'll see you two after school." Naruto said to his friend, patting Gaara's back in a way that said 'it's okay'. The two left, leaving the two boys alone.

Lunch moved smoothly, which made Sasuke feel better about everything. Fifty dollars was nothing to either boy in the bet, but it made things better if he won. He would get the blond something with it, since it was what gave him the courage.

Naruto talked a lot during the lunch, and Sasuke truly listened. He learned more about the boy, like how he liked frogs and foxes, his favorite color was orange, and how he liked sunflowers (Which the Uchiha hadn't known for a fact but felt really damn lucky.)

Sasuke also learned that Naruto hated storms, which was learned when it started to pour down on them. When lightening streched across the sky and the loud echo of thunder shook them to the core, Naruto froze solid, his blue eyes wide with fear. Sasuke wanted to hold him then, but settled with taking his hand and pulled him into a store. The store was a porn shop, which made the blond laugh, so Sasuke didn't feel to stupid for it.

He called for a car and it got them back before they were late.

XxXxXx

The next day, Sasuke had surprised the blond with a stuffed frog. He had honestly came across it by accident, but once he saw it, he knew it was meant for the blond. When questioned about why he got him it, he simply said it was because he felt bad for dragging him into an adult store.

That too earned him one of Naruto's rich laughs and an invite to lunch with him and his friends. Sasuke was happy to agree.

XxXxXx

Gaara glared at the Uchiha almost the whole time during the first lunch, and most of the time the next day when Naruto had invited him back. Sasuke felt a little nerved by the action, but each time Naruto laughed, it made him feel better and he knew it was worth it.

"So Uchiha, why did you get Naruto something today?" Gaara asked coldly, referring to the simple good-luck charm that had a fox on it.

"Saw it and thought of him." Sasuke replied back without thinking about it. "Does it bother you?" he asked.

"As a matter of fact..." Gaara started, but was cut off by Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun, do you have a crush on Naruto?" She asked, since the blond had volunteered to throw away trash and wouldn't let Sasuke help, which left him alone with his friends.

"And if I say yes?" Sasuke challenged, wondering what the girl would say to that. Gaara's none existing eyebrows twitched.

"If you say yes, I'd say good. I've never seen Naruto so... happy." She said, her eyes wandering towards the blond who had bumped into Ino and was talking passionately about something.

"Really?" Sasuke asked, having thought Naruto was always happy. Gaara looked over at the blond too.

"Really..." he admitted. "Naruto doesn't show it, but he is really still in morning from the death of his parents last year... And even though he lives with Iruka-sensei, he feels like he is a burden to others..." Gaara then looked at Sasuke coldly. "And if you hurt him..."

"I have no intention of doing that. And if I did, I would welcome whatever you would do to me." Sasuke said, meeting Gaara's eyes.

There was a strange, but comfortable, silence that fell over the three that wasn't broken until Naruto returned.

"Are you two fighting?" He asked, hand on his hip.

"No... Sasuke and I are just agreeing about something. Isn't that right Uchiha?"

"So it seems."

XxXxXx

It was the last day of the school week before the bet was over. Tomorrow Sasuke would have to ask the blond out, and he was, believe it or not, nervous.

He had once again joined the blond for lunch, though it was by themselves this time. Sasuke had manage to talk the boy to the roof and had made them a lunch to share.

They sat and Naruto talked about the most random of things, and before the bell rang, Sasuke looked at the blond.

"Wanna ditch?" he asked, only half meaning it. He wanted to, so he could have a little more time with the blond, but he also doubted the blond would be game, since it would mean missing class and Iruka finding out.

Naruto looked at the raven haired boy and then smiled brightly.

"Sure... I'd really like that." He said. "Where will we go?" He added.

"Where would you like to go?" Sasuke asked.

The blond's smile seemed to fade a little and he had a somber look in his eyes.

"My parents grave." He said.

XxXxXx

The trip across town had been quiet between them for the most part. Naruto would every once and a while tell Sasuke something about his parents. Sasuke then would pat the blonds back.

He could relate to the Uzumaki's feelings, having lost his parents in middle school. He knew it was hard, but he had something Naruto didn't. He had his big brother. That's why he didn't pitty the boy, he just related. And Naruto seemed to know that.

When they arrived, they lit an insent and gave a small prayer. Naruto had picked up some flowers along the way and he placed them on the head stone his parents shared.

"Mom Dad... This is my new friend Sasuke... Don't let his good looks fool you, he can be an ass at times... And he is a bad influence." Naruto smiled at that, and Sasuke chuckled softly.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Uzumaki." he said softly. "Nice to meet you." Then Naruto smiled.

"Thanks Sasuke... I wish you could have actually met them. Mom would have liked you." He said. Sasuke reached down and took Naruto's hand.

"Yeah? I bet it's just the face right?" He teased, unknowingly leading him through the cemetery until they stopped at a different head stone. One marked Uchiha.

"Sasuke..." Naruto said softly, as if he was surprised, which Sasuke figured he was.

"Sorry... But since we where here..."

"Ofcourse..."

Sasuke and Naruto then said a prayer once more. It was then Sasuke's turn to introduce Naruto to a headstone.

After that, Sasuke lead the blond to a park. They both seemed to be down, but as they sat there, things seemed more okay.

"I forgot you had lost your parents too..." Naruto said after a while. "I feel like an ass."

"Don't. It happened so long ago... I'm over it." Sasuke said. Naruto gave him a look, one that said 'No you're not, but that's okay'.

"Middle school, right?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah. Itachi's graduating year. They were coming back for the holidays... I remember being called out of class... And I was so mad at Itachi because he didn't cry." He gave a cold smile.

"You were young... And everyone has ways of dealing with things differently... I was in the car that night... Mom had covered me, which was why she died. I still ended up hurt in the end too." he reached up and touched the scars on his cheeks.

They were silent again, and Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and squeezed it.

"Lets go live, huh? Like they would want." Sasuke said, then pulled the blond to his feet.

The rest of the day, they spent laughing and happy. And Sasuke was sure that tomorrow, they would be even more happy, together.

XxXxXxXx

To be continued...


	3. Figuring You Out

Sometimes, Uchiha's aren't Perfect

Ramen Kitsune

SasuNaru

Side Pairings also

Disclaimer: I don't own

Naruto

Chapter Three:

Figuring You Out

Naruto had been happy when he went home. His smile was bright and it seemed to carry over into the next day. And it was the same smile that Hinata found him with.

She felt terrible for what she was about to do, but Kiba had told her that Sasuke was only going to hurt the blond, and she couldn't let that happen. She liked Naruto, had believed she loved him for a while even. And so she wouldn't allow Sasuke to play with his feelings.

"Hinata-chan? What's up?" Naruto asked, trying not to smile so big because of the look on her face. She did look upset, mainly since Naruto had looked so happy and he hadn't smiled that wide since the year before.

"I...I have...um...Something important to tell you Uzumaki-kun... Please...Please hear me out..." She started, unable to keep eye contact. "S..Sasuke...I mean Uchiha-kun... He's going to ask you out today..." She said.

Naruto's smiled seemed to grow even wider, if it was possible. "Really?" he said, his voice showing how happy it made him to hear that.

"Y..Yes but...But you can't say yes Naruto... H...He made a bet... With Kiba... That he could get you to say yes to go out with him." Hinata said, and instantly wish she hadn't. The smile that was on Naruto's face faded so fast that it was almost like it had been a myth.

"W...What?" he asked, hurt playing in his eyes.

"A...A week ago... Kiba and Uchiha-kun... They made a bet that he could get you to go out with him... T...That's why Uchiha-kun has been so friendly to...to you..." She said.

Naruto felt like he was going to be sick. He felt used and dirty.

"O...Oh..." he said, his mouth a tight line as he tired to control himself. "T...Thank you for the warning. You're a good friend..." He looked like he was about to cry, but he wouldn't. Not over that...that... Ass.

Hinata looked down. "I..I'm sorry Naruto... I wish it wasn't like that..." She said before running off. Naruto was glad she left, because he sunk to the floor.

XxXxXx

Sasuke was beyond nervous. He had almost decided to not go to school and lose the fifty dollars, but he was an Uchiha and they didn't quit or lose.

So, Sasuke moved into the school, glad that class hadn't started. The more he moved into the building, the more sure he felt.

He looked for Naruto in the class, but didn't find him there, and then went to search the halls, and found him by the stairs to the roof.

"Naruto." he said, smiling a rare smile. One he only had for Naruto. But the smile faded when the blond didn't look up. "Hey? Are you okay?" Sasuke asked.

"How much am I worth?" Naruto asked, not bothering to answer Sasuke's question.

"What?" Sasuke asked, forgetting about his goal in finding the boy and wondering more what was wrong with him. Naruto was worth more then his pride or some bet anyway.

"How much and I worth? You're stupid bet to see if I would go out with you, how much?" Naruto then looked up and Sasuke stepped back, seeing hurt and anger mixing in his blue eyes that looked grey now.

"H...How did you find out about that?" he asked, not sure what to say really. Naruto gave a cold hateful laugh.

"So it's true... You know what, you are really a piece of work... I honestly... I thought..." Naruto shook his head.

"Naruto let me explain..." Sasuke started, wanting the blond to hear it all, not sure what was said to him.

"Just tell me how much I'm fucking worth Sasuke! How much is it to stomp my god damn heart out?" His voice seemed to echo off the wall.

Sasuke looked at the blond, then sighed. "The bet was fifty dollars... But Naruto..."

"Fifty huh?" he said, pulling out his wallet. Sasuke felt a cold jab at his heart when fifty dollars was thrown at his feet. "Take it... My answer is no." he said, then ran down the hall. Sasuke left the money there to follow the blond.

"Naruto! Just listen!" He grabbed the blond's wrist, pulling him back, only to receive a punch to the face.

"Let me go you fucking ass!" Naruto yelled, trying to free his wrist. Sasuke held tighter. "Let me go and go to hell! I hate you!"

Sasuke felt a tear in his heart, and pulled the boy closer. "Just listen!"

"To what Sasuke? To your lies about how it wasn't suppose to be like this? You fucking made a bet to see if you... If you could win me over and like a fucking retard I let you close to me! I put all the bad things people had ever said to me about you aside and gave you a damn chance and even... I even..." Naruto seemed to fall deathly still. "I even thought I fell for you..." A small tear ran down Naruto's cheek. "And it was all for fifty dollars..."

Sasuke pulled the blond close to him. "It wasn't like that!" Sasuke didn't care how desprate his sounded, or how he felt like he was going to cry. "I didn't do it for the money... I mean... I did finally act on my feelings because of the bet, not I acted this way for a bet. Please Naruto... These past five days have been..."

"Shut up... I don't want to hear it... I fucking hate the site of you... I hate the sound of your voice and I hate that I... that I fell for you. Trust me I'll fix it." Naruto then pulled his hand free and ran down the hall, out of Sasuke's grasp.

XxXxXx

Shikamaru had been watching the whole thing, from the moment Sasuke found Naruto until the blond left school. He had gathered the blond's money and folded it neatly in his pocket to return it to the Uzumaki as he left after him cooly. No one noticed this.

He found the blond in some alley, looking pitiful as all get out. He sighed and muttered the word bothersome under his breath before he moved and sat next to the crying blond.

"Here...This is yours. You left it in the hall." Shikamaru said, handing him back his money. Naruto didn't take it. "Look... I know that you're hurting... But Sasuke... He didn't take that bet to hurt you. He honestly cares about you."

"Go away. I don't want to talk about that bastard." Naruto muttered, his voice soaked in tears.

"Alright, hate him and throw away something that would had been the greatest thing for you both, but think of this. If Sasuke was all in it for the money, then why was he trying to convence you other wise? You had given him enough that he wouldn't have lost anything, but he left it on the floor and went after you. He might be a dumb ass, but he doesn't lie or hurt people for mere amusement and personal gain." And with that, the tall lazy boy sat the money next to the blond and then left.

XxXxXx

To be continued...


	4. Listening to Ones Heart

Sometimes, Uchiha's aren't Perfect

Ramen Kitsune

SasuNaru

Side Pairings also

Disclaimer: I don't own

Naruto

Chapter Four:

Listening to Ones Heart

It had been a week since Naruto had spoke to Sasuke, a week since he had been seen, and a week since Sasuke felt his heart shatter into a million small pieces that he doubt would ever go back together again.

He knew he was a moron, and that he had blown his one chance to be truly happy because he let his damn foolish pride get the better of him. Kiba, at first, gloated about winning, until he realized what had all went down, since he had skipped that day. He could tell the Uchiha wasn't the same, and that he was hurting more then anything else.

Also within that week, Gaara had kicked his ass. Which Sasuke didn't even defend himself for, and Sakura finally had to step in with Lee. She didn't seem to like Sasuke anymore, but she didn't want the red head to hurt him to much.

Sasuke half thought Iruka had switched Naruto's class room, but then he saw the blond come into their room and take his normal spot. He looked like hell, but so did Sasuke. The blond just rested his head on the dest and slept through the lessons, even Iruka's.

XxXxXx

It was another three days when Sasuke bumped into Naruto in the hallway, on accident. They both looked at each other for a moment before Naruto looked away. Sasuke was about to leave when he heard the blond muttered something.

"W...What?" he asked, not sure if it was aimed at him.

"M...Meet me on the roof... At lunch." The blond muttered before going where ever he was going.

Sasuke's eyes followed the boy, and he wanted to feel hope, but he wouldn't allow himself to. He wouldn't allow himself to hurt himself again.

XxXxXx

Sasuke waited for the blond quietly. He didn't know what was taking the blond, or if he'd even show, but he would wait. He would wait until class started, and then...

He didn't know.

He was looking over the edge of the building, wondering what it would feel like to fall, when the door opened. Sasuke turned and saw Naruto there, and their eyes met.

"I...I shouldn't have came... I'm sorry..." Naruto said, about to turn and run.

"Wait..." Sasuke called, moving towards him. "J...Just wait... I want to say something before you go..."

Naruto bit his lip, but moved back on the roof and allowed the door to close a little, but made sure it didn't shut all the way.

"I...I know I screwed up... And I know you wont believe me if I told you the truth a million time over... But you have to know one thing..." Sasuke then grabbed Naruto's hand.

"Sasuke..." Naruto muttered, looking like he was about to cry.

"J...Just listen... And believe what you want later, but listen..." Sasuke then took a breath. "I love you Uzumaki Naruto... I'm a stupid ass, and I know this, but that is how I truly feel... I'm not asking for the feeling back, because I'd be even more stupid, but I know I have to let you know..."

There was a silence that stretched on to long it felt, and then Naruto sighed.

"Sasuke... You... You..." Naruto didn't even know where to begin.

"I know... But I didn't spend time with you for the money... I was happy every moment we were together... None of that... None of it was fake." Sasuke then let go of the blonds hand. "I know you don't believe that either..."

Naruto bit his lip but then sighed. "I..I do a little..." He said softly. "S..Shikamaru came and talked to me..." he then looked up. "He had a point in that you wouldn't have came after me if you just wanted the money..." he added.

"I don't even care about the money... I was going to either buy you something or give it to you anyway." Sasuke admitted.

Naruto looked up. "I...I return those feelings... Even after everything... I still fell for ya..." he said.

Sasuke felt a small smile on his face. "W...Will you give me another chance? I promise... There are no bets this time."

Naruto smiled. "Alright... But don't fuck this up Uchiha." he warned.

"I wont."

XxXxXx

Naruto held Sasuke's hand as they walked up to his house. No one was home, which was like normal in the Uchiha house hold.

Sasuke lead the way to his room and shut the door behind them, making sure it was locked.

It had been one month since Naruto had given Sasuke another chance. And a lot had happened, like Gaara watching every move Sasuke made around Naruto, and their first kiss. Lots of things, both good and bad, happened in that one month. And now...

"Are you sure Naruto?" Sasuke asked, sitting on the bed next to his blond lover.

"Yes... Sasuke, don't make me beg." Naruto said, laying back, his blond hair scattering like a halo around his face. Sasuke moved over him, and placed softly loving kisses on his lips, jaw and neck.

"Okay.. But if you want to stop.." Sasuke started.

"I know, just tell you. I know..." Naruto said softly, a small moan leaving his throat.

Sasuke slipped his hands under Naruto's shirt and then slipped it up over the blond's head and kissed the exposed skin.

Each movement was soft, slow, and unsure between the both of them. Each kiss and caress slow. It took a good five minutes just to remove all their clothes.

They slowly touched eachother's erect members, both listing to the hiss of pleasure they both made and it only encouraged them. They seemed to mimic each other, both finding pleasure in each touch.

"S...Sasuke..." Naruto moaned, his head tossed back and the Uchiha couldn't help but suck there. The blond blushed and moaned louder. They were close to release when Sasuke stopped Naruto.

"N..Not yet." he whispered in the blonds ear and Naruto understood. The Uchiha moved to his bedside table and grabbed a bottle of lube, then opened it for the first time. Naruto watched through hooded eyes as the boy worked the liquid over three fingers.

Naruto's legs opened for him as he slipped his fingers between the boy's legs. He teased the entrance, earning a soft hiss from the cool lube, and then pushed his long middle finger into the blond.

Sasuke move slow, one finger at a time, as he stretched the blond. They weren't in a hurry, and Sasuke wanted to make sure the boy wasn't hurt more then he had to be.

It was a long while filled with moans and cried of pleasure before Sasuke dubbed the blond ready and pulled his fingers out and lubed himself.

Aligning himself with Naruto's puckered entrance, he pushed in slowly, and the blond cried softly in pain.

It was slow and Sasuke felt worried about the blond, because he could see the tears in his eyes.

"D..Do you want me to stop?" Sasuke asked, earning a shake of the head.

"N...No... Just...Just wait..." he whispered, trying to hide how wet his voice sounded.

Once Naruto was ready Sasuke kept a slow pace, and only increased it with the begging demand the blond made once his prostate was hit. They rocked back and forth, each moaning and crying out for each other, lost in the lust and the raw emotions before they both climaxed for each other.

When Sasuke pulled out, Naruto cuddled close, panting heavily. They both brushed their sweaty hair out of their faces and smiled.

"I love you Naruto."

"I love you too."

XxXxXxXx

End!


End file.
